Black Birds Don't Cry
by Scarlet WebSlinger
Summary: Dick Grayson was taken in by Bruce Wayne, but for his cousin William, life went down the drain. Blaming the deaths of his family on himself, William flees. Vowing to fight until his last breath. 5 years later he returns to Gotham and after a run in with the dynamic duo must decide if he can forgive himself. or if fighting is all he really knows now.


Hello and welcome. This is a little thought I had and just had to get it written down. Sometimes, when we refer to the death of Dick's family, we sometimes add in an aunt and uncle, or brother, and others. This is just a tale about a cousin who did survive, but unlike Dick, wasn't taken in by Bruce. Instead he roughly goes through five years of solitude and fights the whole world on his own, that is until chance have it, he meets Batman and Robin, whom he knows is Dick, his cousin. This is his story. Rated M for blood, violence, death, and maybe some lemons. ;) Please read and review. I love feedback from the audience and any and all help is welcome!

* * *

Black Birds Don't Cry

Rain poured down into the bowels of the broken city. Gotham wept out loud that night. It had started out normal, well, as normal as it could get for the sick city. Haly's International Traveling Circus had arrived earlier that day, bringing with it, a glimmer of hope for the citizens of the broken city. The large tent decorated in lights stood tall. It was like a beacon shouting out to the weary masses that lived amongst terror and fear that this was a place they could come to seek a relative peace for but a small moment. To become a place of hope is what all circuses strive for. To bring something extraordinary to the people, and take away the pain for but a small while. However, Gotham is a cruel wench, with a twisted side to her. Though it is known by only those who have seen it first hand, and as a young Richard Grayson watched in horror as his parents, aunt, and uncle crashed into the ground below, never to be heard from again, he too see's it. Later that evening the boy would be taken in by his mentor, Bruce Wayne, The Batman. Becoming the world's first sidekick, Robin, but this not about Dick Grayson.

Screaming, crying, and terror filled shrieks. It fills his head as he stands silent, starring from the sidelines. His parents dead. His eyes follow the bodies and slowly upward to the top, were his younger cousin sits, screaming and crying out.

"Dicky… I... Oh God," The young 12 year old boy whispers.

Swiftly, he turns, running out of the tent as fast as his feet can carry him. He doesn't look back as sirens and flashing lights head to the large tent. Instead he finds himself crashing into a wet puddle. He scrambles to get back on his feet. His mind blank with fear and terror. Not his own, but his cousins. The look on the nine year olds face plastered in his mind's eye. He sees it as he stumbles into an alley way and curls up beside a dumpster, he shivers and holds his head. He clenches his fists tight and screams. He yells and shouts to no one but the rats and the rain. Gotham seems to be crying, but he can see through her false tears. He hears it, laughter. He growls low and feral as his once bright emerald eyes grow dark, he glares up at the sky and stands slowly.

"Dick… I'm sorry. So sorry this happened to you. I… I know who it was. I should have told someone."

His voice is only a soft whisper to no one this time.

"I swear, if I had known. I would have stopped that bastard. ZUCCO!" He screams the name out loud.

* * *

He can feel the tears threatening to spill over, but he holds them back with all his might. He stares up into the dark clouds and rain. He sees it, sitting there perched upon a wire. It stares at him, and with a single caw, it flaps its black wings and pushes off into the night. The boy stares in silent awe and smirks.

"You'll be ok Dick. Someone will take care of you. I can feel it."

He slowly steps forward towards what appears to a long abandoned theater. With a swift kick the doors open wide, welcoming him inside.

"But I swear this now. As long as there is a breath in me, I will hunt them all down Dickey. All of them. I don't care how long it takes, but I will. Then maybe, you can forgive me."

He can feel the tears again, threatening to spill out. He growls and pushes them away once more.

"If you're a Robin, then I must be a Black Bird. And Black Birds don't cry."

* * *

5 years later.

Club Indigo, Gotham's Bowery.

The club smelled of smoke and booze, but he found the smell comforting to the usual outside smells. His dark emerald eyes dart around the crowded people standing in front of the small performance stage. His facial features obscured by a messy black face paint around his eyes, causing his green eyes to become more his only pair of ripped up blue jeans, a pair of old combat boots, a deep crimson shirt and his brown leather jacket, he turns his head slightly to look at the 3 people standing behind him. He smirks and nods his head to the trio as the wails and screams of harmonious music begin to fill the air. A low dark growl escapes his throat as he yells into the microphone. The crowd stares bewildered and intoxicated at the young man. Soon growls become a voice, melodic as the music behind him.

"PAIN! Without love, Pain! I can't get enough."

Shouts and screams of enjoyment echo from the audience, making the green eyed teen smirk. He turns towards the teen beside him, gripping an electric guitar in his hand. As the song comes to its end, the emerald eyes stare deep at the people around him. once his voice goes silent, the crowds cheers and hollers become louder. The manager of the club jumps onto the stage with his own microphone in his hand.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give to you, Jerry Signer on Drums! Terrance Waller on Bass! Joseph Stallin on Lead guitar! And Mr. William Grayson as the Lead Vocals! They are the Black Bird Band!"

William Grayson. He frowns at his own name. With a wave of his hand he turns and walks towards the bar area, even if he's underage, he knows the bartender will give him what he needs. A hard shot of the Devils juice. As he gulps down the single shot he closes his eyes and it flashes in front of him again. The face that haunts him every day, all night. Even in his dreams.

* * *

William growls as he gives his band mates a knowing look and disappears from sight. Once outside in the cool night's air, he pulls out a pack of cigarettes and lights one up. Taking a slow draw he begins to walk. Eventually it turns into a jog, and a sprint. He comes to a stop when he reaches the docks, and stares out across Gotham's Harbor. Leaning against a wooden post he rests for a moment.

'_Where is this bastard. I know your coming.'_ William silently thinks to himself as he waits and watches.

Soon he finds his patience rewarded as a large ship creeps in towards the docks. William slips into the darkness and moves about until he finds what he's looking for. 5 large men all with pieces in their hands.

'_Low level scum… Now where's your Boss. Where's Falcone.'_

William feels his irritation growing. His eyes narrow when he spots a long white limo pulling up in front of the ship. He feels his heart rate begin to steadily rise. William bites into his lip, and watches as one Falcone steps out of the limo and begins to speak to the men around him.

'_Now!' _his thoughts scream at him.

Swiftly he rushes into the array of people, pulling out a pair of brass knuckles from his pockets. Slipping them on he rushes head long into the now 6 people. Taken by surprise, the 6 mob members aren't ready when the strange figure brings the brass knuckles down into a thugs jaw, breaking it. The thug stumbles back and falls over. William keeps up with his assault; he swiftly jumps up kicking a second mobster in the face. As he falls with his buddy, Falcone's eyes are wide open. He turns to escape to his limo; however William is ready for that. Grabbing hold of his third thug he swings him around into Falcone's back. The two stumble to the ground.

_Click!_

William recognizes a gun being cocked. He turns quick and dives as a shot rings out through the night. He feels sharp pain in his side, but with adrenaline rush he quickly pushes it aside and dives into the gunman. He brings his fists into the man's jaw and stomach. He lands blow after blow on the thug and quickly remembers the last one. Turning he is ready to face down the last gunman, when suddenly a black whirl passes his head landing with a sharp _Shink! _ Right in the barrel of the last gun. The last thug's eyes are open with fear and terror as he knows what this is. He looks above the strange man who attacked him. Into the black void that comes crashing down on top of him.

* * *

William breathes heavily as he sees who just saved his life. The Batman! Gotham's Dark Knight had just saved his ass. Forgetting the Savior for moment, William turns to find Falcone and the other thugs securely roped up by none other than Robin, the boy wonder. His breath hitches a moment as he stares at the 14 year old hero. The costume may have fooled a lot of people, but none William. He recognized his cousin.

'_Dick. Oh shit,'_ he gasps and grips his side.

The dark crimson liquid pours from the wound and onto the ground. William curses and turns to find the Batman's masked eyes on him. He growls at the masked vigilante who just stands there, giving him the Bat Glare.

"The fuck you lookin' at Bats!" William shouts in protest.

"Apparently someone who's playing at being a vigilante and almost getting himself killed," Comes the cool response from the Dark Knight.

William curses again and turns back to the younger boy now walking up to him. For the first time, he feels fear inside his chest. He bites down onto his lip and draws blood.

"Hey! You didn't do too bad out there," comes the voice of the young bird.

With a small cackle the sidekick smiles brightly at the older teen.

"Those guys are so not feeling the aster after that."

William lifts an eyebrow and sighs. He feels a large gloved hand touch his shoulder. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

"This isn't my first rodeo, and it sure won't be my last. Thanks for your help and all, but if you'll excuse me, I kinda need to fix the hole in my side."

"Why not come with us? We can teach you. Train you. Bats said you have a lot of potential while we were watching you," Robin's voice sounds out again.

William swallows hard and turns to the large man behind him. His green eyes filled with a sorrow and deep pain. Under the cowl, Bruce see's it clearly as the same pain he felt, and still feels. The same pain Robin feels.

"You need medical attention. We can provide it without you having to explain to the authorities what you were doing," the voice almost has a hint of emotion.

Almost. William stares at the cowl. Then back to the younger teen. He bites his lip again and slumps down to his knees and grabs onto the young birds cape.

"I'm sorry," he whispers silently.

Robin blinks confused by the older boy's actions. He gently kneels down in front of the emerald eyed boy and stares at him.

"Sorry? For what? Are you ok?"

"I tried. I really did. I tried so hard and I failed. I always fail. Metropolis, Central, New York. Hell! Even Boston! Why can't I do anything right! Why!" William shouts out to the dynamic duo.

Batman's face is stone and Robins shows concern.

"I figured if I learned while I went, I could do it. I spent 5 years traveling around, learning and fighting. Brawling in the streets and mud. I put my blood and tears into surviving and trying to help people. Five fucking years! I tried! But no matter how many thugs I took down, no matter how many crooks I try to put away. It will never be enough," William's voice grows quiet and he can feel his vision blurring as he stares into the masked eyes of his cousin.

"We need to get him medical attention now," Batman sounds aloud as he lifts the teen onto his shoulder.

Robin stays silent a moment and nods his head.

"Right."

_'Why does this guy seem so familiar to me? Have I met him before?' _Dick asks himself in silence.


End file.
